


Was it that bad?

by evansirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Marauders era, Oneshot, dorlene, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansirius/pseuds/evansirius
Summary: Sirius and Marlene finally admit their feelings and receive answers for their questions about themselves.
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes
Kudos: 3





	Was it that bad?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at writing fanfics and english is not my first language so don't judge my writing too much! Hahaha. This was very fun to write and it turned out to be very cute. I hope someone enjoys this as I do! <3

Sirius stopped talking and kissed her. Marlene froze. After a second or two his lips were still on hers, so she copied him.  _ It would be awkward for him if I stopped this _ , she thought.

After a minute or so Sirius let her go, he put his hand on his face and murmured something, as if regretting what he had just done, she couldn't hear, anyway.

“I’m- I am sorry, Marls,” he started crying. Marlene didn’t have a clue of what to do. She hugged him.

“Sirius, we need to talk.” He nodded and they both sat down on a couch at the Gryffindor common room, which was, thankfully, empty. “Stop crying, please. You- You did nothing wrong, ok? But-”

“I think I’m gay,” he interrupted her. She opened her mouth, trying to find something to say, but she was speechless. “I am so,  _ so _ sorry for kissing you, Marls.”

She threw her arms around him, “I think I’m gay too.” He laughed. 

“I am  _ so _ terribly sorry, I mean it. I...I used you because I can’t accept who I am.”

“Woah, Woah. Shut up, Sirius. At least you made me realise I am not into boys…” Marlene said, ruffling his hair. 

“So was it that bad?” She smirked and punched his arm. “Ow!” 

“Sirius, you are like my brother, you know? And if you need help with accepting who you are, I’m here for you.”

He teared up, it wasn't much of a common thing to receive support and love -- it was a new thing for him, and he was grateful to have found such amazing friends.

“I love you. And, again, I am sorry. If you need me, I’m also here. Gays supporting gays!”

They both started giggling and ended up laughing so loud one of the prefects came and told them to go to their dorms. 

_ Do you fancy Moony? _ Marlene mouthed. Sirius threw both of his middle fingers up and went to his dorm. 

Marlene went to her dorm smiling. When she got there all the girls were sleeping, minus Dorcas - her best friend since day one at Hogwarts.

“Hiya, where have you been? What are you smiling about, huh?”

“Go to sleep, Dorcas!”

Marlene lied on her bed and two minutes later Dorcas lied by her side. Dorcas poked her ribs, gently, “Were you with some handsome boy?” Dorcas teased Marlene.

“Sirius kissed me.”

“He WHAT?” 

“Are you jealous?” Dorcas blushed. “I’m kidding, Dor. It wasn’t good. I think… I think I… I may be a lesbian.”

This time, Marlene blushed. Dorcas was the second person in the same night, Marlene had been honest about what she was questioning lately. 

“It’s ok. Hm… I mean, yeah. Cool. I-” Dorcas blinked and kissed her best friend.

This time, Marlene enjoyed the kiss. 

“Wow. I’ve been surprised with two kisses today. It was…  _ definitely _ better. I felt- what I’ve always thought you had to feel when kissing someone.” Marlene placed her hand in Dorcas’ face, who was running her hand through Marlene’s hair.

“I may be a lesbian, too,” Dorcas smiled. ”It feels good saying this aloud, it’s quite hard- to live hiding who you are.”

“Yeah. I’m taking advantage that we’re both being honest tonight to say: I realised I fancy you like… a year ago…?” Marlene smiled awkwardly. 

Dorcas laughed, “Holy shit, Marls. You should’ve told me. But, I get why you didn’t. I’m also taking advantage of our honesty tonight to say: I fancy you, too.”

“Shut up…” Marlene shook her head giggling. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met. I am so lucky to be your- to have you.”

“I love you, Marls. Please, let’s not be awkward tomorrow morning. I’m enjoying whatever  _ this _ is. I don’t know what exactly we’re doing, but it would be nice if it lasted. It would be  _ very _ nice if we carried on with it.”

The girls intertwined their fingers and kept talking (and smiling, their cheeks were already burning, but it was impossible not to smile) until they both fell asleep. That night there were two beds empty at the Gryffindor tower: one at the fourth year girls’ dormitory and one at the fourth year boys’ dormitory. Four people, they didn’t know then, fell asleep with the love of their lives, on the same bed, for the first time of many that would come. It was pure, innocent, and beautiful.


End file.
